


October 4th: Sleeping Beauty

by IvaliceForever



Series: Flufftober 2019 [4]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Canon, Flufftober 2019, Gen, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/pseuds/IvaliceForever
Summary: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers has been my oldest love in anime so it has won a spot in Flufftober.It should also be noted that this is a canon divergence in which Shuten does not die and the OVAs are not canon.





	October 4th: Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Yoroiden Samurai Troopers has been my oldest love in anime so it has won a spot in Flufftober.
> 
> It should also be noted that this is a canon divergence in which Shuten does not die and the OVAs are not canon.

There were few things that would be categorized as ‘beautiful’ to Shuten, but the sleeping form of his husband was certainly one of them. While not the “picturesque” image of beauty that many would think at the word, Ryo had a beauty all his own. It was present in the way he laughed, honest and genuine. The way he fought for what he believed in, burning passion in his heart. Shuten wasn’t sure just when he started falling for the younger man.

Fall was everywhere; the smell of pumpkin and burning leaves in the air, candy corn in store shelves and kids animatedly talking about their costumes for Halloween. It was also when the air grew chilled enough to warrant blankets. Ryo…had _many_ blankets. Some he had received from his friends, others he crocheted and quilted on his own in his free time. 

Shuten’s favorite among the younger warrior’s blankets was the quilt that was designed after the armors. In alternating rows of five then four and five again were the nine symbols of their armors. 

Ryo had spent many days on the quilt in question and whenever a bout of depression, anxiety or just bad memories was upon him he would wrap himself in it and just ask Shuten to hold him. It was in moments like those he still saw that fourteen year old mortal boy who had deigned give him a chance after being adversaries.

“Thinking too loud again.”

“I thought you were playing sleeping beauty.” Shuten replied, smiling fondly down at the younger man whose head currently occupied his lap while his lean body was wrapped firmly in their favorite quilt. It had been a rough night for the raven-haired man.

“I _was_ sleeping, then somebody started thinking very loudly about how we went from adversaries to living together, falling in love and being married for what, six years now?”

Shuten chuckled. Sometimes he still believed he had died that day in the Netherworld to save Kayura. Then he remembered waking in a human hospital in which the name given him had been Koji Shuten. The name hadn’t sat quite right. Then one day after two years of friendship and three more of dating, Ryo had asked him a question rather shyly. It had been on an autumn day not unlike the one they were currently sharing on their sofa.

_“Shuten…would you…um…how do I say this?” _Ryo looked uncharacteristically nervous, fiddling with the hem of his red sweater. Despite being a man now in his late twenties, he had a habit of fairly cute body gestures that just seemed to happen of their own accord if he was comfortable enough around an individual.

_“What is troubling you Ryo?”_

_“Would you…consider becoming Sanada Shuten instead of Koji Shuten?” _Ryo had plowed right through the nervous energy as he did many tough things in his life. Shuten could still feel the heat in his cheeks at the forward proposal and chill of that autumn breeze. Even the smell of pumpkin laced ice coffee haunted him so many years later.

“Six wonderful years. Now, what does “Sleeping Beauty” say to being carried back to a proper bed so keep away the rest of the night?”

“I say “try catching me first”.” Ryo grinned, instantly up and running towards the stairs, quilt and all. Leaving his stunned husband in his wake. Such a beautiful soul indeed, did his flame possess. Where there was warmth, “Spring” would surely follow.


End file.
